


Counting Lilacs (to your doorstep)

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Daddy Jongin, Fluff, Kids, M/M, NODTT, Romance, ageswitch, aka single dad :-)), kaisooaufest, kyungsoo is that nice neighbour, twins!sebaek, uwu, we all need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: when kyungsoo first knocked on jongin's door - or rather, rang the bell - the latter didn't expect the new neighbour to barge into his heart as well.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> based on Prompt A1 from kaisooaufest! @ prompter, I'm so sorry if this is not to your liking pls don't die of boredom ;;u;; 
> 
> everyone pls don't come at me it has been long since i wrote anything decent oofh. enjoy?

**Prologue**

 

 

Jongin was 20.

 

Jongin was supposed to be young, wild and free – or whatever it was that his friends called it.

 

Jongin was 20 and a college student, barely getting the hang of life while easing into adulthood amidst other 20-year-olds. “You have to explore, man. You can't stay a virgin forever,” a friend had said, and he was dumb, so he heed – which ultimately led to him accepting a girl's confession.

 

In his defense, he _did_ like the girl. She was pretty, smart, and outgoing, Jongin had a crush.

 

But that was all it ever was. A crush.

 

It was never that deep. It was a far cry from love, Jongin knew that, and so did the girl, but they did the do anyways, like any other exploring couples out there after two months of dating. It wasn't a drunken mistake and both parties were willing, just for the sake of it.

 

They even used a condom. So when nine months later – eight months after their break up, they didn't last long - two little bundles were thrusted into his arms at two in the morning, Jongin was as confused as the babies blinking up at him.

 

“I'm too young for this,” the girl had muttered after an (/a very vague and brief) explanation, turning her back to him with a luggage in tow, off to pursue her studies abroad and consequently, start the career of her dreams.

 

(He did a blood test. You can never be too sure and gullible with cunning women. And yes, they were indeed of his own flesh and blood. Never use cheap condoms.)

 

..Jongin was 20, and had babies. _Babies_.

 

He wouldn't lie, it was hard. There was the shock, and then the adjusting, and all those complicated stuff Jongin didn't want to acknowledge, but life had to go on. His parents thankfully were a kind, supportive pair, welcoming their grandsons with open arms and teary eyes. They took care of the boys while Jongin continued college. The student did, however, take a trip back home from the campus dorms every weekend to visit his parents and his sons – it was weird to say that – because despite it not being planned, Sehun and Baekhyun were gifts from heaven and he loved them, very much so.

 

He studied twice as hard, graduated, and worked twice as hard. He lived for another few months with his elders and the growing twins as a working man before they parted ways, the old folks moving out of town and the little family of three to a brand new apartment for a brand new life.

 

Jongin had a stable job, the kids were growing well, they were happy.

 

But there had always been a missing puzzle piece.

 

 

 

( _“I found the missing piece, Daddy! It's right here under the sofa!”_ )

 

 


	2. Part I

**Part I**

 

 

“Baek, come back here!”

 

The little monkey jumps off the sofa and scampers across the living room, cackling, as he shakes his naked butt at his father.

 

“I swear to god, come here and wear your pants or we're going to be late. _Again_!” Jongin demands – almost whines – only to be groaning as he casts a glance at the clock on the wall. How the hell can a child be that active so early in the morning?

 

“You can't catch me!” Baekhyun teases, and Jongin decides it's only going to get worse if he entertains the boy. He knows too well from experience, so he turns to the kitchen instead to see if his other son is done eating.

 

While Baekhyun is hyped to start a new day, Sehun, in contrast, is not.

 

The boy lifts the spoon slowly to his mouth, eyelashes fluttering as he struggles to keep awake. It's almost comical to see and at any other time Jongin would have taken out his phone to record the scene, but now's definitely not the time. “Hunnie, hey, don't fall asleep on your breakfast now. Come on. Finish your cereal and we'll get going.”

 

“Un,” is the only response the single father gets. It's good enough to get an answer at all, Jongin decides.

 

He rushes around to pick up his and Baekhyun's empty bowls and dump them in the sink, checking the fridge once to make a mental list of what to restock. It's only after he's done that he realises something's missing. “My tie!”

 

The thick socks don't even mute his steps as he races all the way to the bedroom to fetch his tie, and by the time he's back in the living room Baekhyun has already put on his pants, grumbling.

 

“Okay great now we're good to go—oh my god Hunnie!”

 

 

 

 

“I'm so, so sorry Mr. Yoo, but I will be a little late today. One hour tops; I have to send my kids to the kindergarten too, and I'm most likely to miss the train. Yes. Ah yes my boys are fine. Thank you so much for understanding.”

 

The phone is stuck between Jongin's left ear and shoulder, right hand holding his briefcase and the other supporting Sehun on his back; afraid that the boy would lose his grip, despite being pretty much awake now after practically having fallen asleep while eating and promptly dunked his face into his bowl of milk and cheerios. It's one of those times he really regrets always misplacing his earphones.

 

Once the call ends he struggles to put the phone in his pocket, calming Sehun who's still sniffling into his neck from the earlier..catastrophe. The sun is bright when they step out of the apartment building, Baekhyun hot on his tail before the boy slows down. “Quick Baek, or we're going to miss your class—”

 

“Daddy look!”

 

Jongin turns to where Baekhyun is pointing. It was a truck – a moving truck, with men lifting out boxes. “Daddy, what are they doing?”

 

“Someone is moving in, and they're carrying their things into the apartment,” Jongin explains. “You should be on the look out later, maybe they have kids your age with them. New friends!”

 

Sehun perks up. “Friends?”

 

“Yeah—shoot! We're late!”

 

And like that, is how the Kim family spend their Monday morning with a good amount of running. Maybe except for Sehun.

 

 

 

 

Jongin is 26.

 

Jongin is 26 but he doubts it; he can feel his hair graying and falling, and his aching back isn't helping.

 

He groans in satisfaction at the 'pop' that echoes in the elevator when he stretches, Sehun and Baekhyun mimicking his actions to see if their backs can make the same sound. Jongin chuckles at their futile attempt, garnering himself two adorable pouts.

 

Another good day has passed despite the hectic morning. It's late into the evening as the three trot back home carrying plastic bags, having dropped by the grocery store after Jongin had picked up the twins from pre-school, and receiving yet another bout of praises from the teachers and caretakers about his sons. Jongin spends his sweet time in a warm bath while the boys play in their own in the other bathroom, high-pitched laughter ringing loud in the house and melting Jongin's insides.

 

“What are we having for dinner, daddy?” Sehun asks when he sees his father walking over to the kitchen, plopping himself onto the sofa. Baekhyun busies himself with picking a movie.

 

“Not sure..” he mutters, “It's quite late already, Daddy will have to fix up something simple and quick. How does that sound?”

 

“Okie,” the boys chorus.

 

Jongin sets to work, but he was only about to take out a pan from the cabinet when the bell rings. It's night – the kids are not getting that. “Coming!”

 

Well, it was definitely a surprise.

 

On his doorstep stands a boy. One Jongin doesn't know, holding a pot in his hands. _Definitely younger than me,_ he thinks, and the pair of wide eyes only furthers his assumption. “May I help you..?”

 

“Hi! Um,” the boy stutters, and Jongin raises an eyebrow, but waits patiently. “I just moved in two doors down. There's no one in the unit beside mine so..” he lifts the pot in his hands just slightly, “greetings?”

 

 _Greetings_. Jongin's lips twitch as he tries to contain his laughter because no, that would be rude and he doesn't intend to scare off a (presumed) high schooler. So this is the new resident from this morning. His eyes widen once he processes what the boy is trying to say, however. “This is for us?”

 

The guy nods fervently. “Yeah. Take it as my way of saying hello?”

 

Jongin does chuckle this time. “Wow, I should've been the one to prepare something to welcome the new neighbour but here you are instead.”

 

To Jongin's surprise, the boy gifts him a gummy smile and..that's pretty cute. “It's okay. I had the whole day off anyway after unpacking my stuff – I don't have much with me.”

 

The soft pitter-patters of feet interrupt them, and two boys crash into Jongin's legs. “Who is it? Is it grandpa?” Baekhyun asks loudly while Sehun peeks from behind Jongin's thigh.

 

“Hi, I'm sorry but I think I'm too young to be your grandpa,” the guy giggles, before he kneels in front of Baekhyun. “I'm Kyungsoo.”

 

 _Kyungsoo_ , Jongin repeats in his mind.

 

“Baekhyun!” the boy thumps his chest, and lifts five stubby fingers proudly. “I'm five, but Daddy says Baek will turn six this year!”

 

“You're going to be a big boy?” Kyungsoo gasps, “Cool!”

 

“Kyungsoo-hyung bring food?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs at that. “Yes, because hyung is a new neighbour and wants to say hi to Baekkie.”

 

“New neighbour?” Sehun speaks up for the first time, looking behind Kyungsoo to see if there's any other kids like his daddy said there might be. “New fw-friends?”

 

“I don't have children with me..but can I be your friend instead?”

 

Jongin stares in amusement at the exchange happening around his legs. Most teenage boys don't usually want to associate themselves with kids, but here is Kyungsoo, coaxing his timid son out of his shell, and doing a pretty good job at it too.

 

Sehun doesn't release his clutch on Jongin's sweatpants however, but he does give a little nod and it's easy to tell that he's happy by the pink that blooms on his cheeks.

 

The father almost jumps once he realises something. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that must've been a pain to hold and balance for so long,” he helps Kyungsoo stand and takes the pot carefully from Kyungsoo. “And I shouldn't have kept a guest at the door. Come on in, it's a bit messy, sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo waves the older man off and toes off his shoes, following Jongin and the kids to the kitchen. “It's okay, I'm used to it..um..?”

 

“Jongin,” Jongin says as he takes out the plates and bowls, Baekhyun and Sehun bringing out the utensils and glasses to help prepare the table. “Kim Jongin, at your service.”

 

The boy cracks a smile at the little joke, playing with the hem of his sweater awkwardly. “Is there anything I could help?”

 

“Oh no, no,” Jongin gestures to the dining table, “please have a seat. The food is a blessing already,”

 

The younger man complies, and it's not long before everyone is seated and eating. And the first bite had Jongin _moaning_. “Oh my god, this is so good!” and the boys seem to agree, shoving their spoons into their mouths hungrily.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a laugh at that, shoulders loosening. He seems more relaxed, awkwardness bleeding out in torrents. “Flattering.”

 

“I'm not joking,” not being able to help it, he takes a few more sips of the soup. “Tell your mom she cooks the best soup I've ever had the pleasure to taste.”

 

“I'll take that as compliment,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, “but I do have to give it to her; it _is_ her recipe after all.”

 

“Wait, wait. _You_ made this?”

 

“Why are you so surprised?”

 

“Well,” Jongin says, taking a moment to steal some more bites. Heavens, the food is a god-sent. “In my defense, I haven't met or known that many high schoolers who can cook half as good.”

 

The guest freezes, and turns to Jongin slowly. He gulps the food down nervously, wondering what he said wrong. Was he being a little bit too stereotypical?

 

“ _You_ wait,” oh God, where did the awkward boy from minutes before go. “You think I'm a _high schooler?_ ”

 

Jongin cocks his head. “You're not?”

 

“No, you should know that I'm not,” the boy huffs, turning back to his food, and Jongin has a hard time believing it when the boy puffs out his cheeks. “I'm an adult.”

 

“An 18-year-old, sure.”

 

“I'll have you know I'm 23, Jongin.”

 

Jongin almost chokes. “You're kidding.”

 

“I'm not,” he shrugs, going back to eating. Jongin stares at the boy – _man_ – indecrulously. “I'm 23, not working yet and currently in my last year of college.”

 

Jongin doesn't know what to do with this newfound information, still trying to let it sink. “Oh,” he settles dumbly.

 

Baekhyun laughs, pointing at his father. “Daddy is doing that fish thing again!”

 

“Yeah? Daddy makes that face often?” Kyungsoo snickers, to which Baekhyun nods.

 

“Ahem,” Jongin taps his spoon on the edge of the bowl. “Hey, hey. I'm still here you know.”

 

“Sorry, _hyung_ ,” Kyungsoo drags the syllable.

 

Jongin resumes eating, sighing. “For a stranger, you're getting chummy pretty quick.”

 

“I'm still a stranger?” the younger man asks, then in a wary voice, “I-I'm sorry if I went out of line—”

 

“Oh, no,” Jongin chuckles, reassuring him, “I was just joking, sorry. And it's not entirely a bad thing anyway.”

 

“Thank god..um, and we agreed to be friends, right?”

 

“Hyung is friend,” Baekhyun announces. “Hunnie agrees!”

 

“Hunnie?” Kyungsoo turns to the other boy, who's casting him timid glances. “Ah, I never got your name. May I call you Hunnie too?”

 

The boy purses his lips and looks at his father. Jongin gives him an encouraging smile, and Baekhyun moves to hold the boy's hand.

 

“S-” he stutters, but Kyungsoo gives him a soft look. “Thehun—Sehun.. Hunnie's name. Hyung can call Hun, Hunnie.”

 

“Okay Hunnie,” Kyungsoo says, so gently it actually melts Jongin. “Since we're friends now, we're gonna play together sometimes, okay? We're going to have so much fun together.”

 

Sehun beams. He beams wider than he usually does with strangers and Jongin is proud – the boy has always been reserved around people he's not used to, keeping his face stoic until he decides to open up, albeit slowly.

 

Baekhyun gifts Sehun a sloppy kiss on the cheek and skips over to do the same to Kyungsoo because _Soo-hyung is a good boy!_ , to which the college students laughs.

 

This Kyungsoo guy isn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

Their second meeting is sooner than expected – that being exactly two nights later, with Jongin opening the door to yet another food offering.

 

“Now you're just spoiling us,” Jongin sighs, taking the tupperware with a feigned forlorn look. They're past the initial, most awkward phase now, having spent the other night talking and getting to know a little bit more of each other. Of course, Jongin and Kyungsoo are not that close so much as to call them friends – there's still boundaries and Jongin had figured to himself that Kyungsoo isn't one to get too friendly so early himself. From what he has observed, Kyungsoo is a reserved guy.

 

“Cut it,” Kyungsoo smiles, trailing after Jongin into the house. “I'm just used to cooking extra for my ex-housemates. Old habits die hard. And I figured you guys could use some good food.”

 

“Watch it, you're in my house.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't get to retaliate, Baekhyun and Sehun coming over to greet him. “Hyung! You came back!”

 

“Only for my two little rangers,” he ruffles Baekhyun's hair. Jongin raises an eyebrow. _His_ two little rangers? That's..pretty fast.

 

Sehun sniffs the air like a little puppy and Jongin has to hold back a squeal because that would be embarrassing in front of their new neighbour. “Hyung brought food again?”

 

“Yep,” the man popped the 'p'. “How'd you know it wasn't your daddy cooking?”

 

“Easy peasy!” Baekhyun chirps. “Daddy never cooks something that smells so tasty! They barely taste anything at all!”

 

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh and Jongin groans.

 

Scratch that. This Kyungsoo guy _is_ bad.

 

 

 

 

Saturday evening finds Jongin dragging his feet to the door, two koalas attached to both his legs, screaming and giggling. “Good God,” he puffs after slipping on his shoes with difficulty. He takes a breather at the doorframe of the apartment.

 

He inhales, bends backwards and throws his head back, and—“AAARRRGGHH!”

 

The boys scream in delight, clinging their short arms and legs tighter around Jongin's calves in giddy. “Godzilla!!”

 

“You have to let go or I'm going to eat yoouu,” Jongin continues loudly in a gruff voice, adding in some growls that he would like to think sound pretty viscious.

 

“Nooohhrr,” Baekhyun retorts, voice equally as rough. “Rangers won't let Godzilla escape!” Sehun nods in agreement and gives a roar of his own; which really just sounds like a baby bear's.

 

He shakes his head rabidly like how he imagines the monster in those power rangers and ultraman movies would, “Then face the wrath of—”

 

Jongin freezes. Sensing the silence, the boys quiet down as well, turning their heads to where Jongin is looking.

 

Across the hallway and right in front of his own door, Kyungsoo stands with his mouth slightly gaping, one hand on his doorknob and a key still dangling on his other one. The ring of keys drops to the floor with a clank.

 

Blood has never rushed to Jongin's face faster than it is doing now.

 

“Hyung!” Baekhyun waves happily, the other arm still wound around his father's leg.

 

That snaps the neighbour out. “O-Oh. Hi, g-guys.”

 

Kyungsoo's face and ears are red as he crouches to pick up his fallen keys, and Jongin knows damn well the other man is holding in his laughter – so much so that the smile he gives them when he gets back up is tight-lipped and terribly wobbly.

 

“Hey—” and Jongin's voice chooses that moment to crack. Embarrassingly. His face is literally burning when Kyungsoo has to look away with a hand covering his mouth, and Jongin clears his throat, swallowing away any remnants of his stupid growls and more possible embarassing sounds.

 

Baekhyun's habit of butting in is truly a blessing at times like this. “Hyung is going out too?”

 

“Hyung is,” the student replies, not looking Jongin in the eyes and paying full attention to the boy. “It seems that we're both leaving together.”

 

“Daddy is bringing us to the park!”

 

“Really? Sounds fun!” Kyungsoo crosses the distance, “Daddy's taking you out to play?”

 

“Yup!” Baekhyun gasps, “Ranger Soo should hold onto Godzilla too! Quick, hop on Godzilla's back!”

 

Kyungsoo stiffles his laughter, finally looking up at a red Jongin with a raised eyebrow. “Should I, now, Mr. Godzilla?”

 

“Uh,” he rubs his neck awkwardly, “As you can see, Godzilla can barely walk..” Jongin lifts his left leg, Sehun shrieking into his jeans as he sways into the air. “Have mercy?”

 

The smirk Kyungsoo gives is kind of attractive, but it makes him nervous at the same time. The student relents at the puppy look he receives. “Alright, alright. You heard him guys. You won't make it to the park like this. How about rangers hold Godzilla's hands each on one side instead to keep him from escaping?”

 

To Jongin's shock, his legs are freed and the twins hold his hands instead. “Aye, captain!”

 

“What is this?” the single father questions as they all head over to the elevator and get in. “I feel betrayed. When did they start listening to you instead of me?”

 

“We've had secret meetings,” Kyungsoo replies, voice thick with conspiracy.

 

“Against their own Daddy?”

 

“Keep your friends close, and enemies closer. Rangers' code.”

 

“I'm the enemy? I'm hurt.”

 

“A loved enemy,” Baekhyun gives the large hand he's holding a smooch and looks up at Jongin expectantly, “Do you feel better now, Daddy?”

 

He hears Kyungsoo gasp and sees him turn red from his periphery. _Yes, feel the cuteness that is my son_. “I feel so very warm now, Baek, thank you. Godzilla doesn't feel like eating you anymore.”

 

They reach the ground floor and Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo. “Hyung not going to the park?”

 

“No, Baekkie,” Kyungsoo smiles apologetically. “I'm going to the supermarket for groceries. Maybe some other time?”

 

The boy stares at the new resident two seconds longer and, to everyone's surprise, releases his father's hand. “Baek go with hyung.”

 

“Are you sure Baek? You won't get to play.”

 

The boy nods, resolute and grips Kyungsoo's hand tight. “'sokay. Baek don't want hyung to go alone..Baek protect hyung.”

 

“How sweet of you, Baekkie,” Kyungsoo ruffles his hair.

 

“And, well..Hyung _is_ going to cook for us right?”

 

Jongin facepalms. “God, I'm sorry. Kyungsoo, you don't have to.”

 

“No, no, it's fine,” the student shakes his head, chuckling, “It's my pleasure to cook for people anyways. And how about you Hunnie? You don't want to tag along?”

 

Having been silent all this time, Sehun almost jumps when he's adressed and having all the attention on him. He grips Jongin's jeans with his free hand and timidly shakes his head.

 

“Unlike Baek, he's still wary being around new people without me,” Jongin tells, eyes soft as he rubs the back of the boy's hand with his thumb. “But he'll open up to you soon. He already knows you're a friend.”

 

“I'll wait patiently for that time to come,” Kyungsoo beams at the boy, hoping to ease his dicomfort. “Let's get going now? Wouldn't want a late dinner for your little tum tums now, do we?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Life is a bed of roses, is what Jongin has deduced when he concluded that everything is going well – Sehun and Baekhyun are healthy and happy, his boss and co-workers are helpful and everything at his job is tip-top, his parents managed to buy a land and raise a little farm of sorts, and his friends are successful and are planning for a reunion. And then there's the fact that they have a sweet, warm neighbour caring for them sometimes..but that's a different story. A bed of beautiful, sweet-smelling roses indeed.

 

He's wrong.

 

No one in his department expected it to happen, but of course, some thunderstorms comes uncalled for. A slight mistake on a colleague's part lands him in front of a higher-up's table in the office with a seething board member reprimanding him of things that has been out of their control, and as much as Jongin wants to retorts as such, he doesn't and keeps his head bowed, taking it all with respect. He knows better than to put himself and the entire department under him at further risk, knowing what just entered his ears aren't empty threats.

 

The whole ordeal has him running out of the building, way past the time he is supposed to be picking up his boys at a training centre for children. Sitting on the staircase leading up to the entrance when he arrives is Sehun, counting the petals on a flower, with a dozing-off Baekhyun leaning heavily on his side; Baekhyun's hapkido trainer and Sehun's dance instructor eyeing him in disdain for the one hour that has passed since their classes ended.

 

It doesn't help that the older twin, for some reason, has been terribly on edge as of late. He throws tantrums more than he throws jokes, and when Jongin tries to reprimand him, Baekhyun either doesn't listen or disobeys him later on. It has Jongin tiredly picking up the toys Baekhyun almost breaks, Sehun quietly helping him. And it doesn't help that Sehun himself seems to have learnt how to lie when Jongin asks him questions – it's easy to see past him, and Jongin is, admittedly, disappointed.

 

It goes on for one month – the extra workload at work to recover what is lost, the twins' abnormal behaviour, and it piles up on his shoulders.

 

The bomb drops on the day he's contacted by the kindergarten.

 

“I'm sorry you have to receive this kind of news Mr. Kim,” the pre-school teacher laces her fingers on top of her desk, trimmed eyebrows set into a frown. “I did not see this coming. I expected better from your children.”

 

He's at a lost for words. “Are you sure it was Baekhyun, miss? I mean, it could have been some other—”

 

“I am a hundred percent sure, else we wouldn't have had taken action.” the teacher says sternly, and Jongin doesn't miss Baekhyun flinching beside him. “You can ask him yourself?”

 

“Baekhyun-ah,” he uses his full name. The boy doesn't look at him, but he's listening. “Did you really spill your milk on your classmate and pushed until he fell? Hit him?”

 

The boy stays silent.

 

“Answer me, Baekhyun,” he's not normally this strict but this is a serious matter and his son isn't going to have his way with it.

 

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

 

A sharp intake of breath. “I see,” Jongin says, his voice void of emotion. He turns back to the expecting staff, “Very well then. I will see what I can do. I apologise, I am so sorry for the trouble my son has caused. Do you perhaps have the contact number of the other boy's parents?”

 

The father and teacher continues for a bit more, before finally bidding farewell with some respectful bows. Jongin's head is spinning as he turns towards the door; he's stressed, confused, angry. Millions of things run through his mind as he walks briskly out of the establishment, Baekhyun and Sehun trying to catch up behind in silence.

 

To say the car ride home is tense would be an understatement – Baekhyun and Sehun aren't telling him stories of their day, there is no laughs, no sharing, no whining, no nothing. Jongin doesn't bother asking either; what he knows of what happened today is enough.

 

Neither did the boys run into the house excitedly once Jongin has unlocked the door, despite it being their movie night. Sehun looks up at him, sad eyes speaking volumes, but Jongin is, for once, just.. _tired_.

 

The younger twin turns and enters the house, leaving his other half and father standing at the doorstep.

 

“Da—” the little one starts in a soft, pleading voice, “Daddy—”

 

“Get in,” Jongin says gruffly.

 

A betrayed look settles itself upon Baekhyun's face and Jongin feels his heart shatter but fuck, he doesn't know what to do, what to think, and stays rooted to the spot. Baekhyun's eyes tear just as his brows furrow. His shock intensifies when his son hits and pushes at his leg, a high-pitched “I hate you Daddy!” ringing loud across the empty hallway and his head before the boy scrambles into the house with balled fists.

 

“I _hate_ you!”

 

 

He may have forgotten the thorns that come with the roses.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator stops with a ding, and Kyungsoo sighs in content.

 

It was already Thursday, and yet lectures and classes went on for almost the whole day and his legs are ready to have a rest after running back and forth. Fortunately enough, the topics discussed today were not too heavy as to leave him drained and maybe he could resume doing this one assignment after dinner..

 

Dinner. His mind wanders off to the little family living just a few doors down from his own unit and he smiles. It wasn't truly meant to be more than a one-time thing, the dinner offering, since he's actually pretty awkward and a bit introverted in nature around people he's not used to, but his mother had taught him better and the food was really out of pure courtesy. The second time..that second time was an accident, to be honest. Having had to cook for his dormmates back when he was still living on campus was a habit and old habits do die hard. Hence, the extra food.

 

And of course, the twins' joy was the best reward he could have.

 

Kyungsoo wonders how two siblings – twins, no less – can be so different yet so in tune at the same time, coming from the same womb. He would've spent more time playing with them if college hadn't taken so much of his time the past few weeks. Nevertheless, both have been such sweethearts it makes him warm inside, just like their father—

 

Jongin.

 

 _Ugh_ , he groans to himself. _Shut up_.

 

The older man has been bugging his mind since day one. Kyungsoo respects him a lot, raising two kids on his own while juggling time for his job. It's easy to figure out that there is no mother figure in the picture, if the lack of physical presence and in framed photographs in the family's house is any indication; and would you look at that, this man is super warm and friendly too. A bit dorky, but that could be a charm besides his build and face—

 

_Smack._

 

It's all just companionship and physical attraction, Kyungsoo reminds himself as he rubs the spot on his cheek he just slapped. Nothing more. But a nice adult friend to have around nonetheless.

 

The elevator gives a second ding once it reaches his floor, and he's only turned the corner before he freezes in place.

 

“Jongin,” it takes him seconds to reach the crouching figure in front of his neighbour's closed door, “Jongin, are you okay?”

 

The man _sniffles_ , and it's only then Kyungsoo sees tear tracks on Jongin's cheek, the part not hidden into the crook of his elbow. “I—I can't, I—”

 

The voice is so broken it twists the younger's heart. He rubs Jongin's back, hoping to soothe him somewhat, but the sniffles continue and it's getting pretty cold outside. “Are the kids inside?” he asks softly.

 

Jongin nods.

 

Is it okay if to do this? They've talked and eaten together, yeah, but they're not quite friends.

 

_Why do you need to be friends to lend a hand?_

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo holds the older man's forearm, “Come to my place?”

 

Jongin himself seems to hesitate and it's totally understandable, but he relents anyway. He probably doesn't want the kids to see him like this.

 

And so they stand, Kyungsoo guiding him into his abode. He only bothers to turn on the lights before he goes back to tending to Jongin and taking him to the couch where they sit side by side. Kyungsoo hands him some tissue papers.

 

The tears wet the thin papers handed to him, quick as the dread filling Kyungsoo up that Jongin seems to be in a worse condition than he thought. The low lighting is enough to have the wet tracks on his cheek reflecting them, glaringly visible and the student is not sure if Jongin is okay with him seeing him like this either, so he looks down, waiting for the man to gain a little bit of composure.

 

“I'm—I—” Jongin starts, voice that little bit hoarse, “I'm sorry..”

 

Sorry? “No, Jongin,” his voice is nothing but a gentle whisper, as if he's afraid to shatter the fragile air – or maybe, the man before him as well. “There's no need to be.”

 

“Still. I'm probably bothering you a-and it's pretty late into the evening after all—”

 

The soft, warm hand on Jongin's forearm silences him, and the man finally turns to meet Kyungsoo's eyes and with all he has, Kyungsoo prays that Jongin sees the sincerity he's trying to convey. The man does, obvious in the way his figure deflates, with tensed shoulders dropping in a defeated slump.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo begins after confirming that he has Jongin calmer, “I know we're not..exactly close friends. We've only talked a handful of times and it may not even be my place to say this..but, but I hope I can help you.”

 

Jongin stays mum, staring at his own hands. Kyungsoo continues.

 

“Maybe I may not be able to help fully but I have ears to lend. Jongin..what's wrong..?”

 

A full minute passes with no exchange, and Kyungsoo has already accepted that Jongin is not ready to share but Jongin parts his lips—

 

“I'm a bad father.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks. Did he hear wrong? But Jongin says it loud and clear as if he was making a declaration, echoing in the walls of his humble home.

 

“I'm a bad father,” he says again, softer this time round, like the lashes that flutter when Jongin tries to blink away the oncoming tears.

 

But it's laced with insecurity palpable enough to make his own heart clench.

 

“The past few weeks, Sehun and Baekhyun..they started acting up. But shit happened at work and I couldn't— didn't have time for them, I even fetched them up late some days. Baekhyun threw tantrums at the smallest things and Sehun, I— he's started lying to me and keeping stuff.”

 

Jongin takes another tissue to wipe at his nose. Kyungsoo waits patiently for him to continue.

 

“I had an inkling something was wrong,” Jongin chuckles humorlessly to himself. “It's easy to piece, because my twins weren't usually like this, but I brushed it under the mat – I thought it's better to focus on my work and finish them fast for a proper time to talk about it, but I didn't realise things were brewing over and—”

 

The man tilts his head back as if he could prevent the waterworks, swallowing a lump down his throat.

 

“Well, the kids hate me now,” he croaks, pressing the balls of his hands onto his eyelids. “I could've just faced it, faced _them_ , before things went this far. And maybe if I had done a better job at work none of this would've had happened either. I let down my kids before they're even six. I thought I could,” he gulps, “could do this alone, but I'm just—I failed.”

 

“Jongin, no,” Kyungsoo hushes him, figuring that there is nothing more the man wants to say – as if those two words simplifies the rest of his story.

 

“I..” he starts slowly, trying to compose what he wishes to tell the man in a way, he hopes, is not offending and can reach his heart. “I may not be..a parent myself..but if there's one thing to describe you, it's certainly not failure.

 

“I've only seen you around with the kids a couple of times but Jongin, those times alone are enough to open my eyes of what a father figure should be like,” a soft smile graces his face as he remembers the twins' joy around their Daddy. “For a single father to have raised kids, alone, isn't easy, but Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun are two of the most wonderful kids I've ever had the pleasure to meet. They're well-mannered, kind, active, _happy._ Sure they throw tantrums, but that's what kids do, right?”

 

It cracks a smile on Jongin's face, the thought of his boys. But it fades just as soon as it appeared. “But I didn't take their tantrums seriously. They're children, but their feelings are valid, important; I should've seen into what has been bothering them.”

 

“You should've,” Kyungsoo agrees, voice gentle. “You made a mistake, but we all do, and what has happened isn't all to blame on you. You didn't have time, your job constricted you, but it was in your children's best interest. You _had_ wanted to talk to them and spend time with them, but things get in the way despite you trying to clear them. And the fact that you tried your best for both family and work – that's not failure, Jongin, that's admirable dedication.

 

“You realised what you did wrong, _admitted_ it. That's far more than what some parents out there are willing to do in regards to their own children. Jongin, you're a _great_ father; you've done well. The only next step to take, and to make up for it, is to fix things..isn't it?”

 

Jongin is quiet.

 

Yet another sniffle resounds in the room and Kyungsoo just grins, quietly handing him another tissue.

 

 

 

 

“Go away.”

 

Jongin's face falls, turning to Kyungsoo helplessly.

 

After the former had calmed down enough, the two of them went back to Jongin's unit, agreeing to talk to the children. Kyungsoo didn't actually intend to involve imself directly, coming instead for support as Jongin had so bashfully asked him to; he hadn't wanted to intrude on supposedly family moments but maybe, in some cases, a third person can be useful.

 

His eyes speaks for him and Jongin nods in silent approval. Kyungsoo takes Jongin's place in front of the door to the twins' bedroom and knocks.

 

“Daddy, go _away_ ,” the older twin repeats, voice thick with tears that goes straight to the two adults' hearts.

 

“It's me, Baekkie,” Kyungsoo says. He gets no response. “Can hyung come in?”

 

Silence.

 

And then a small, barely audible, “Yes.”

 

With a small, encouraging smile from Jongin, Kyungsoo twists the doorknob and steps in.

 

The room is dimly lit, cast in an orange hue by the nightlamp standing on the bedside table situated between two single beds. There is one sad lump on each of those.

 

He closes the door behind him silently, heading over to one and kneeling at the side of the bed. “Hey,” he says, voice quiet amidst the sniffling in the room.

 

The lump moves, and little hands pulls the blanket down to reveal Sehun's red-rimmed eyes. “Thoo,” the boy says, voice hoarse. “Th—Soo-hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo's heart breaks at the sight. The boy truly has been crying and he wonders what has been hurting him to this point. “Hi,” he whispers, trying his best to put on a smile he hopes is soothing enough.

 

“Hi,” Sehun says, voiced muffled into the blanket clutched to his mouth.

 

“Hunnie looks really sad,” Kyungsoo points out, “Why are you sad?”

 

The boy doesn't answer for a moment, just searching Kyungsoo's face, seemingly content with what he finds when he relaxes his grip somewhat.

 

“Hunnie..” he looks down as if ashamed, “Daddy's mad at Hunnie. Hunnie made Daddy mad and sad, Hunnie made teacher mad at Baekkie, and—” he breaks off into a whimper, curling further into the sheets.

 

“Oh, Hunnie,” Kyungsoo says, reaching out to run his hand through the tuft of raven hair. “Daddy isn't mad at you. Daddy isn't mad at Hunnie at all, believe hyung.”

 

“Daddy isn't?”

 

“He's not,” Kyungsoo reassures, and he thinks he has an idea of how to go about this, now that Sehun has mentioned his twin. “Do you want to talk with Daddy?” he gets a headshake in response, as expected. “So would you talk with me?”

 

Sehun seems to contemplate the option before he relents and scoots over to make space on the bed. Kyungsoo climbs in to rest his back against the headboard, gesturing for Baekhyun – who watched the exchange – to come over. The other twin complies, bringing with him his teddy bear and cuddling into Kyungsoo's right side. The three settle into a comfortable position.

 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo says, “so I have two sad rangers with me. This is an emergency meeting.”

 

The boys giggle quietly into his sweater despite their teary eyes and he smiles, the tense mood lifting to give way to a more serene atmosphere.

 

“So Hunnie thinks Daddy is mad at Hunnie..Baekkie, how about you?”

 

A pout forms on the boys lips as little fingers fiddle with Kyungsoo's pants. “Baekkie..mad at Daddy.”

 

“I gathered that much,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Well, Daddy is mad at himself too. For making you both upset; but he's never mad at you. He's very, very sorry,” The knowledge that their father is beating himself up for it makes Baekhyun's and Sehun's face fall, looking up at Kyungsoo helplessly.

 

“It's a tangled mess, but we're gonna sort it out, won't we,” Kyungsoo squeezes Sehun's shoulder. “So why did Hunnie think that Daddy is mad?”

 

The boy nibbles his lower lip nervously, contemplating before he gives in. “Hunnie lied to Daddy, a lot.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because Hunnie don't want to make Daddy sad,” he confesses, “Hunnie's not happy at school. Hunnie is not good like friends, and friends don't like Hunnie too.”

 

“They bully Hunnie,” Baekhyun interrupts, brows furrowing in anger, “They're not friends. They do bad things to Hunnie. They steal Hunnie's lunch, they push Hunnie, they laugh at Hunnie.”

 

The new information makes his stomach churn. So it makes sense now, why Sehun lies sometimes to make himself look – feel – better, and the reason Baekhyun has been throwing fits. Bullying? As soon as in kindergarten?

 

He runs a hand through Baekhyun's hair to calm the boy, and he leans into the touch like a kitten. “But why don't they like Hunnie?”

 

“Hunnie can't do schoolwork.. and homework right,” Sehun says sadly, “so they call Hunnie thoo-stupid and—and Hunnie always get 's' wrong..”

 

Oh. His _lisp_.

 

“Bakkie protect Hunnie,” Baekhyun explains. ' _Baekkie protect Hyung'_. So it didn't come out of nowhere after all. “But today bullies pushed Hunnie off the swing and threw their apples from their lunchboxes at him and called him names, Hunnie cried. Bakkie got mad,” he rambles on, little hands curling into fists now.

 

“That's horrible,” Kyungsoo frowns, because it really is.

 

“Baekkie pushed the boy who was coming at Hunnie again, hard. But teacher saw..” he deflates then, wavering. “Teacher told Daddy Baekkie fought. Daddy didn't know full story..”

 

“–so Baekkie is mad at Daddy for believing it and being mad at you guys.”

 

They nod solemnly.

 

“Oh boys,” he sighs, “that's terrible, honestly. But Hunnie, never believe it when they call you names. If you're not good at your homework, guess what,” he smiles at the boy when he looks up, “I'm gonna teach you.”

 

“Hyung will?”

 

He nods, resolute. “And your lisp? It's okay. It's not something to be ashamed of. It's unique of you, and you can grow out of it if you want to – but it doesn't change you. It doesn't make you less of who you are. It doesn't say that you're stupid. Your family and friends love you, lisp or not.” The boy gives him a small but toothy grin.

 

“And Baekkie,” he adresses, immediately holding the boy's hand when the boy tenses up. “You're not in the wrong—”

 

“'Am not.”

 

“Because you were defending your brother. Beating them up isn't the best choice, and I hope you don't do it again, but still. That was very brave of you, 'lil hero,” Baekhyun's face lights up at the title, “But. To let it out on your Daddy is not. Daddy cares for you, for _both_ of you, and he's worried. He wanted to spend what little time he had off work with you guys but it won't work if you guys throw tantrums, yell and lie at him.”

 

The boy looks down in guilt.

 

“Not saying Daddy's not in the wrong,” he shrugs, “but he's trying. And he's also sorry. For everything.”

 

Unexpectedly, Baekhyun bursts into tears. “Baekkie told Daddy Baekkie hate himmm.”

 

“Do you, now?”

 

“No, no! I love Daddy,” he sniffles and rubs off his snot into the material of Kyungsoo's sweater. “Baek loves Daddy very much.”

 

“Hunnie too..” the boy mumbles. “And Hunnie sorry.”

 

Then all is solved. Kyungsoo smiles, kissing the crown of their heads. “Now is a good time to tell him that, don't you think?”

 

 

 

 

The little family's make up is one full of tears, with Jongin holding his boys close as they cry into his shoulders, words of apology and love and promises flying everywhere.

 

Tired from the eventful day, the boys fall asleep very soon, and Kyungsoo helps Jongin tuck them into bed. He lingers at the doorframe of the twins' bedroom, warmth flooding his heart as he watches Jongin fondly kiss both of their foreheads.

 

“I can't thank you enough,” Jongin tells him once they're at the foyer.

 

“It's nothing. I'm glad I could help them anyways. I feel like I've bonded with the boys and I'm happy, it's a win-win situation.”

 

“But you helped _me_ , too,” Jongin says, “Me, individually. I..thanks. I don't know where I – we – would be right now if you didn't approach me in the hallway.”

 

Jongin is looking at him with such sincere eyes and Kyungsoo doesn't have the heart to wave it off. He smiles, the appreciation stirring something warm in his guts. Or is it Jongin's stare and warm voice? “You're welcome.”

 

But the thing is Jongin is still staring at him and it's starting to make him fidget. “Um..I guess I should go now?”

 

It breaks the man out of whatever reverie he was in, thankfully. “Oh, oh yeah. Sure. It's..getting late so yeah..”

 

Awkward Jongin comes out again, and Kyungsoo tries his best to contain his giggles. He settles with holding out a hand, asking for Jongin's phone to which the man obliges with a confused frown.

 

“I'm giving you my number,” he hands it back once he's done doing so, “so you can call me whenever stuff happens or if you need something; someone,” he puts on his shoes and just before Kyungsoo goes through the door, he turns and smiles. “You can lean on me, Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know it, but once the door closes behind him; a door somewhere else opens.

 

 

('somewhere else' being in a corner of Jongin's heart but Kyungsoo doesn't need to know that.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

The issue with the kids at the kindergarten have been sorted out, and although things at work hasn't, it has reduced to something more bearable. Everything is back to the way that it's supposed to be, except maybe even better.

 

Better being there is one more person in the picture to share the day with somedays. Kyungsoo is truly a blessing in Jongin's life, he thinks, right after his parents and kids. His friends might have something to say to that but he insists.

 

Jongin stares at his contacts on his phone, internally debating whether he should go for it or not. A whole fortnight has passed since that emotional evening but not once has he ever actually contacted Kyungsoo, for anything. At all.

 

But a new project has been announced and he's going to have to work some extra hours if their department is aiming to finish it in due time. He certainly doesn't want a repeat of what happened before.

 

Kyungsoo is a college student, isn't he? Jongin really doesn't want to bother him.

 

But Sehun and Baekhyun waiting for him at the doorstep of the arts academy..

 

“Hello?”

 

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” Kyungsoo's voice is familiarly warm yet somehow different over the line, and Jongin purses his lips. “ _Jongin, is that you?_ ”

 

“Yeah, it's me.”

 

“ _Is there something wrong?_ ”

 

“What? Oh, no! No. Well, maybe. I just,” Jongin sighs. “I need your help..”

 

“ _Anything, Jongin._ ”

 

“I just got handed this new project and I'm going to have to get off work later than usual, and the thing is Baek and Hunnie's arts classes end in one hour and I can't fetch them on time and I really don't want them waiting out in the cold and vulnerable to strangers and—”

 

A chuckle filtering through the speakers cuts off his rambling. “ _I can pick them up and walk them home, Jongin. No biggie. It's that Creative Kids Arts Centre near Starbucks, right?_ ”

 

“Yeah, but your classes..”

 

“– _end in 30 minutes. I can totally make it. Okay? So focus on your work, your kids are safe with me._ ”

 

Jongin wants to cry. “Oh God thank you thank you thank you! I'll treat you to dinner some day, I promise!”

 

The student merely laughs, not expecting that in the least. “ _I'll hold on to that._ ”

 

 

 

 

Three long hours had passed by the time Jongin is trudging down the hallway up to his apartment, feet like lead and suitcase heavy in his hand. All he wants to do once he reaches home is to feed his children some warm kiddie soup, gobble up some cold leftovers from yesterday, and drop dead on his bed after he sends the toddlers to bed.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun are probably watching those Disney movies that play every evening, at least that's what he has been expecting; so it strikes him odd when he opens the door to no sing-alongs or the usual mimicking and laughter.

 

The worry doesn't last long because he hears faint giggles he knows too well and a deeper voice in between. Toeing off his shoes, Jongin enters the living room in anticipation—

 

And he sees them. Kyungsoo is sitting in between his two boys on the floor, books scattered around the coffee table, pointing at the things on the book and demonstrating what he's trying to say on a piece of paper.

 

He's _teaching_ them.

 

It's such an unfamiliar sight yet so.. _soft_. It has him rooted to the spot, dumbfounded at the whole scene.

 

“And then you—oh, Jongin!” Kyungsoo finally notices his frozen figure at the doorway, hastily standing up and almost stumbling in the process when Sehun and Baekhyun yells and run to their father at the same time. “I didn't notice you were back.”

 

Jongin gifts Sehun a kiss on the head and ruffles Baekhyun's hair when he crouches to hug them properly before he turns back to Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I've been there..quite some time.”

 

A pretty hue of pink blooms on the student's cheek. He smiles awkwardly, “Sorry. Was, um. Just teaching them stuff. Hunnie had mentioned he's struggling with Maths..?”

 

“Soo-hyung taught Hunnie!” the usually timid boy says excitedly, “Hunnie knows how to add two numberth—numbers now! Hunnie can do it like Baek-hyung and other friendth!”

 

“You do? Amazing!” Jongin exclaims, genuinely proud and surprised Kyungsoo can make the boy understand in a shorter time than him himself and the boys' teachers. He nuzzles Sehun's tummy, reducing the boy into screams and giggles, feeling guilt brewing deep inside that his son's little tummy will only be filled with some quick, bland soup for tonight—

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo adresses and Jongin realises he's still standing there, though now looking more relaxed and something warm swimming in his eyes. “I hope you don't mind, but,” he gestures towards the kitchen, “I made dinner.”

 

 

 

 

And when Jongin had thought that was all, he was wrong.

 

His extra-hours working days stretch on but thankfully, Kyungsoo's classes and lectures for this semester end earlier so he takes the kids home every evening.

 

Which also ends up to Jongin coming home to different sights almost every other day. Of course, Kyungsoo's home-cooked dinner is an amazing bonus, but all those meals can't beat all these many moments and scenes of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Sehun together, doing anything and everything. Each day opening the door to his unit is like opening another door to the hidden sides of Kyungsoo he never knew. The three bond over playing, learning, watching movies, singing, and by the umpteenth time Jongin is greeted to yet another scene, he's convinced Kyungsoo has experienced almost half of the things he himself had had with the boys.

 

Jongin's not complaining though. Kyungsoo makes good company for his boys. He'd told his neighbour before that it's fine to pick them up and send them to Jongin's office sometimes, because Jongin is aware Kyungsoo still has a life of his own, friends of his own; yet the college student declines.

 

“I told you, Jongin. I like the boys, and I'm happy to spend time with them,” Kyungsoo had replied, “and besides. It's like a relaxing therapy for me, if you could call it that.”

 

Jongin doesn't really understand but there's this serene look on his face that had him just nodding dumbly.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stays later than usual tonight, and Jongin finds him wiping the last of their dishes when he enters the kitchen, having just tucked the boys in. And at that moment it occurs to him how domestic this whole situation actually is, _has_ been, and wonders if this could have been the life if only his ex—

 

No. The girl was selfish, and back during the short time Jongin had been with her, she doesn't even come close to what Jongin is seeing. People can change, true, but even so, Kyungsoo doesn't deserve to be compared to someone else.

 

It still makes him blush the slightest bit, though, the thought of Kyungso and his family being all homey and domestic – he shakes his head hoping he can shake off the train of thoughts. They're merely neighbours, they're not..in an intimate relationship or anything whatsoever.

 

Jongin sighs, walking over to the counter to take a glass. Kyungsoo notices him and smiles. “Hey. Are they asleep yet?”

 

“Yeah..” Jongin mumbles as he opens the fridge, looking for the carton of—ah, there it is. “Tired of those games you were playing. And it's not like you don't know those two.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at that, because of course he does. Sehun and Baekhyun can fall asleep wherever and whenever, if they want to. “They inherited that from you, I guess.”

 

The parent catches onto what he's implying and mock scowls, throwing the cap of the carton at the laughing guest. He takes a seat at one of the high chairs just as Kyungsoo leans against the counter. “But I mean it though. You know a lot about those two, I wouldn't even be surprised if you claim to have known them for years.”

 

“Really now?”

 

“ _If_ I'm not the dad and actually spent all their lives with them.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Kyungsoo takes the carton from him and pours some for himself. “How's work?”

 

There it goes again. The domesticity. Jongin averts his eyes. “Fine, if you discount my nagging boss.”

 

“Cool, I don't want to see you breaking down in the hallway again any time soon.”

 

“Ugh, stop that,” Jongin groans, not willing to recall that part of the night. Kyungsoo is snickering at him, that little demon.

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

They spend a few moments just basking in the silence, until Jongin decides there's no better time than now.

 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up in question. “For dinner? Sure—”

 

“No, for everything,” Jongin exhales. “Just, everything. For always being there for the boys, for caring for them like no one else ever does, for going lengths for just that.”

 

“You know you don't have to thank me for that, Jongin, I told you so didn't I?” Kyungsoo smiles, genuine and sincere. “Everything is out of my own will.”

 

“All the more reason to thank you.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment longer before he shrugs, “I just want to see the boys happy.”

 

“And they are,” he says, smiling. “You do make them happy.” _You make_ me _happy_.

 

Jongin is gifted yet another warm smile paired with eyes crinkled into crescents, and it's in that moment he ponders if it's possible to not fall in love with this man.

 

 

But when Jongin returns from work one day to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Sehun cuddling and snoring on his sofa all serene and snuggly, Inside Out playing and abandoned on the television – he knows he's doomed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Jongin's the only who gets to witness the many sides of Kyungsoo would be wrong.

 

Some would say Jongin's your normal, even boring, everyday father and employee who does nothing but work and tend to his children, but to Kyungsoo, he's a lot more.

 

If Kyungsoo were to describe Jongin in one word, he'd be speechless, because the whirlwind that is Kim Jongin doesn't fit in one word.

 

He discovers that there are many sides to this man. He's loving, playful, caring, honest, can be a little strict sometimes, and not to forget the childlike charm – a total unexpected trait to a 26-year-old man nursing two children of his own and sporting a build that is nothing _but_ child-like. A tease sometimes, but also easy to tease, to Kyungsoo's personal delight.

 

Of course, he doesn't spend much time with Jongin as he does with the kids, but whatever commences in the hours that Jongin is home after work already shows him a lot of new traits that the single father posseses. Kyungsoo wouldn't call it enough, because in the back of his mind he believes there is a lot more to find out about Jongin, a map to explore; a whole new world in himself, and Kyungsoo is maybe a little more than willing for an adventure.

 

He doesn't want to admit it but he knows damn well deep inside that besides the affection he has grown for the family of three, there's something else growing in his heart, reserved for only one person.

 

If before this he had always been excited to go back after classes to play with the kids, now, like Sehun and Baekhyun, he finds himself anticipating the hours for Jongin to come through the door too.

 

He likes spending time with the twins _and_ Jongin.

 

Which is why when Jongin asked if he would like to join them on a camping trip, coupled with Baekhyun and Sehun's sparkly puppy eyes, he didn't have the heart to object.

 

So comes Saturday, where instead of sleeping in or studying in the local library, Kyungsoo finds himself setting up a tent with Jongin. He's only ever done this once in his life, rarely participating in hiking trips back in school, but he guesses they made a good job out of it when the tent turns out just fine and the kids cheer behind him.

 

And so do the other men.

 

Right.

 

Apparently, they're not the only ones here, as Jongin maybe kind of forgot to mention that his friends are tagging along as well.

 

“Captain Soo has set up forte!” Baekhyun cheers, running and diving right in through the open flaps. Kyungsoo laughs in amusement as Sehun runs in right after his brother.

 

“It's their first time camping,” Jongin emerges from the other side of the tent, “They're really excited.”

 

“I can see,” Kyungsoo looks around. It truly is a nice place, and the nice weather only makes it more enjoyable. “I'm excited myself.”

 

Jongin's friends consist of a group of five, two of which Kyungsoo learns are his colleagues at work, and the other three, friends from his college years. He gives them nothing more than some polite smiles after the introductions, maybe some small talks here and there especially with that Minseok guy, but other than that he doesn't get too close. It still feels a little awkward around so many new people, all of which are older than him, and the fact that the guys keep giving him these knowing looks doesn't help in the slightest.

 

So he's kind of glad when they leave the campsite for other extreme, adult activities; rock-climbing, hiking, and whatever other else they plan to do; Kyungsoo doesn't find the need to know. He and Jongin stay back, playing with the kids instead and it's not all that boring. They go bird-viewing with binoculars, explore a nearby cave, and even visit the animal reserve sanctuary nearby, where they pet and play with rabbits and lambs.

 

Aside from Jongin nearly slipping on a rock and Baekhyun causing a mini chaos when he freaked out a lamb by trying to ride it, there had been no other mishaps and Kyungsoo is glad, grinning as he browses through his once nearly-empty gallery, now full of beautiful and silly pictures of himself and the little family.

 

Going on a rather impromptu trip in the forest is not how Kyungsoo had imagined their first outing as four would be, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you don't have anything with him?”

 

Jongin, having been sitting on a rock and bathing in the sun, opens his eyes. “What?”

 

They're currently down at the river, a beautiful creak with crystal clear water and a waterfall framed with growing vines and flowers. It's the second day of the trip.

 

Chanyeol gestures towards the shallow part of the river where Kyungsoo is sitting, immersed up to his waist and trying to teach Baekhyun and Sehun how to shoot water with their fists (and failing, apparently).

 

“Of course I don't,” he says, not realising how he sounds like.

 

“You wish you do,” Chanyeol points out, snickering, and Jongin makes a grumbling noise when the taller man flops down next to him. “I mean, I would.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

They watch as Kyungsoo soothes a pouting Sehun when the toddler fails to do as he taught, and patiently tries to demonstrate it again. Chanyeol shrugs, as if it's obvious.

 

“Good with kids, good humor, good in the kitchen, good in his studies, good at singing, and—” Kyungsoo laughs when Baekhyun misdirected and shot water into his own face, mouth forming a heart shape and eyes crinkling into crescents, “good-looking.”

 

Chanyeol's not wrong. In fact, there are a lot more good – great – things Jongin can list down about Kyungsoo, and it would've stretched on forever. And he should be happy that his friends can see that about the younger neighbour, shouldn't he?

 

So what's with the swarming bees in his tummy?

 

“I guess,” he shrugs, praying hard it comes off as casual as he intended it to be, “He's good company.”

 

“Oh Jong, he's great company. He's the _best_ 'company' you've had since that bitch who left you.”

 

“Chanyeol, cut it. There's nothing going on between us. Kyungsoo's nothing more than a friend.”

 

“A friend,” Chanyeol deadpans, turning to look at him in the eyes. “Am _I_ your friend?”

 

“Wait how does that relate—”

 

“Yah, just answer me.”

 

“Of course you are, what kind of question was that?”

 

Chanyeol ignores him and shoots another question. “Do you talk about random things about me a lot with your co-workers?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you let me take care of your kids everyday?”

 

“No,” Jongin makes a face, “you'd ruin them.”

 

“See? Do you even trust anyone with your kids as much as you trust Kyungsoo?”

 

“My parents—ow!”

 

“Since I'm your friend just as Kyungsoo is,” Chanyeol continues, watching Jongin rub the back of his head without remorse, “Do you stare at me at every chance you get?”

 

“What?”

 

“Jong, don't play dumb,” but Jongin still stares at him as if he's grown two heads, and Chanyeol gapes. “Oh my god you _are_ dumb.”

 

“I'm not,” Jongin snaps, though it comes out petulant and repeats in a whisper just as he looks away, “I'm..not.”

 

He feels the stare burning the side of his face, feeling the other man's amused and knowing smirk more than he sees it. “You're..not.”

 

“I have a great idea,” Jongin whips out a pair of sunglasses and puts it on, “how about we not talk about this and enjoy the rest of our time here, yeah?”

 

Chanyeol stands from his spot, dusting off his swim trunks. “Oh I definitely _will_ enjoy.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Sehun cheers the moment Kyungsoo plugs up the kiddie duck float, the man himself grinning from ear to ear. All those lost breath is worth it if only to see them this happy.

 

“So, who's gonna go first?” he asks, moving the float away when both of the toddlers try to reach for it. They only had one, the other one found torn and punctured. “No fighting. You guys have to share or I'm going to deflate it.”

 

The boys gasp in horror. “Rock-paper-scissors!” Baekhyun declares, raising his fist behind his head, and Sehun does the same. Three rounds later finds Sehun the winner.

 

Kyungsoo ruffles the pouting boy's hair just after he has helped Sehun into the float, chuckling. “You'll get your turn soon, alright?” and gestures towards the waterfall that Sehun is so scared of, “I'll take you to the waterfall like you wanted to.”

 

Baekhyun's eyes sparkle almost instantly. “Really?” he whispers, as if it's their little secret, and Kyungsoo winks.

 

With Baekhyun on his hips, the college student takes the handle of the float in his free hand and drags it with him as he waddles to the middle of the river, where the waters reach just above his belly button if he were to stand straight. Baekhyun shivers and curls into him at the contact with cold water on his toes, despite having been playing in the water for half an hour now, while Sehun laughs and kicks his submerged legs in delight.

 

And maybe Kyungsoo should have thought better of this, because his arm is wet and Baekhyun is a healthy, growing, almost-6-yr-old child and it's not easy to hold him up, even more so when Sehun is starting to get a little bit too excited. Attempting to turn back, he keeps his face bright, not wanting to cause panic when at any moment now he might drop Baekhyun or Sehun's float might slip from his hold for the current to carry away or worse, _both_. And why are these rocks so slippery—

 

“Whoa, there!”

 

There are two large hands on his waist, catching him just in time before he slips and bring down the twins with him. His heart is pounding away in his chest; that was so, so near.

 

Still trying to compose his breath, he lets his saviour take Baekhyun away from his hold. “Oh my god. Oh..my god. Thanks, Jongin.”

 

“Jongin?”

 

He looks up then, confused, only to find that the man is, in fact, _not_ Jongin.

 

“I'm not Jongin, but you're welcome.”

 

Kyungsoo turns red. “I'm so sorry. Chanyeol-hyung, right?”

 

The tall man gives him a wide smile, adjusting his hold on Baekhyun. “Thought you wouldn't remember, what with you keeping yourself to your kids.”

 

He splutters, not expecting that in the slightest. “They're not mine!” he squeaks, making Chanyeol laugh out loud and the twins looking at him curiously and god, he just wants to drown himself right now.

 

“I know, I know, I'm just teasing you,” Chanyeol says, “but with the way you treat them, they might just be, you know.”

 

“Baekkie and Hunnie be Soo-hyung's good boys?” Baekhyun tilts his head, frowning as he ponders about the idea.

 

“Yeah!” the taller male says before Kyungsoo could get a word out, “Soo-hyung as your papa, that doesn't sound so bad does it?”

 

“Chanyeol-hyung, I don't think—”

 

“If Soo-hyung be papa..then more sleepovers, more playing and more everything?”

 

“Baekkie—”

 

A tug on his shirt cuts him short, and he looks down to see Sehun peering up at him with shining eyes. “Soo..papa..?”

 

Kyungsoo covers his face, groaning and Chanyeol guffaws. “Not you too!”

 

“Is there something funny you could perhaps share with me?” a new voice chimes in, and Sehun almost immediately waddles over with his float to the newcomer.

 

The college student had thought that it's not possible to turn any redder, but he can literally feel his face growing hot when he realises it's Jongin standing there, void of a top and hair slicked back.

 

“Oh Jong, we were just discussing abou—”

 

“—how nice the water feels! It feels great, yea?”

 

It's apparent he doesn't buy it, and Kyungsoo is panicking inside. “Are you sure because feeling great about the waters wouldn't have made you red and Chanyeol laugh.”

 

“The stones are just ticklish!” he blurts, and Chanyeol laughs yet again.

 

“Gosh you're too cute, Kyungsoo!”

 

Jongin deadpans and Kyungsoo squeals, “What?”

 

“What!” Baekhyun and Sehun choruses.

 

“What?” he asks innocently.

 

“Forget it,” Jongin waves a hand, batting away the issue. “Anyways, let's play. I came to have a good time with my two boys—”

 

“three.”

 

“and I'm gonna do just that. Family – and neighbour – bonding.” Jongin shoots a glare at his snickering friend, and holds out his hands to take his son from him. “C'mere Baek.”

 

“But Daddy,” Baekhyun whines, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. “I _like_ Yeollie-hyung.”

 

 

 

Jongin laughs as Kyungsoo lets out a loud oomph when Baekhyun jumps onto him, receiving a glare right after from the smaller male.

 

“I may have fed you guys a little too well,” he wheezes, Baekhyun's weight on him not helping in the least.

 

It's close to midnight, and they were just done having a campfire, sharing stories and singing along to Chanyeol strumming a guitar to some old country songs while the twins danced around the flame. It was only after they've run out of food that they decided to call it a night, knowing they'd have to wake up early the following day to clean and pack up to go home.

 

So here they are, Jongin laying along the end of one side of the tent and Kyungsoo, on the other. Sehun and Baekhyun should be sleeping between them but of course the latter isn't going to be so easy about it.

 

“No one's complaining,” the single father says, chuckling as Baekhyun snuggles into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck.

 

“Good, because I'm going to be the first one to do that,” he grumbles.

 

“Daddy, do we really have to go back tomorrow?” Sehun asks, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist. Jongin looks at him apologetically.

 

“We are. Why, do you like it here?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” the younger twin smiles bashfully. “Hunnie like the bunnies. They ate carrots from Hunnie'th hands! They don't bite!”

 

“Bakkie loves the lamb more,” his other half says, prompting a groan from both the elders at the reminder of the incident. “and Baekkie loves the river too! Oh oh, remember when Bakkie put head under the water and bit Soo-hyung's butt—”

 

“MY TURN,” Kyungsoo cuts in, face that little bit red and Jongin snickers in the background. “As for me, I like when we went to the cave. The inside was cool and the view from the outside was beautiful.”

 

“Oh, you took some pics right? Send them to me later?” Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo replies with a 'sure'. “So, what else does Hunnie like? That can't be all, can it?”

 

The boy ponders, and lights up when he figures out another thing he enjoyed. “Hunnie can see stars here.”

 

Baekhyun perks up at that and nods vigorously. “There's so many of them!” he gushes excitedly, “Like in the movies!”

 

“Yeah? How many? Did you count?”

 

“So many Baekkie had to count with all fingers _and_ toes,” his voice full of wonder, “then had to borrow Hunnie's fingers and toes too but they're not enough..”

 

Kyungsoo giggles, and Jongin smiles, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair. “Then maybe we can come again next time and continue counting where you left off, together.”

 

“Come again?” Sehun's eyes sparkle with hope, making him all the more resolute to have more trips like this.

 

“With Soo-hyung!”

 

The twins stare at him expectantly, and Kyungsoo himself peers up at Jongin, almost hesitantly. His eyes turn fond at the overall image in front of him; his boys, happy, all snuggled up to Kyungsoo and him, and the flower in his chest grows some more.

 

“Of course.” he says softly.

 

The boys cheer, but Jongin and Kyungsoo's gazes stay locked.

 

The nights ends with quiet giggles from the Kim family tent, and hushed whispers of promises for more trips to come.

 

 

“ _Daddy, do you want to know?” Baekhyun whispers in the dark above his brother's light snore, from beside a sleeping Kyungsoo. “Soo-hyung's butt was so soft!”_

 

_Jongin splutters._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is already up when Chanyeol enthusiastically unzips the family's tents and yanks the flaps open. “Rise and shine, kids! ..oh.”

 

Realising Chanyeol's just staring there smiling and no sign of Jongin waking up, Minseok walks over. “Wake them up, we're gonna be late—oh.”

 

Later that day, Jongin receives a message from them on his phone – an image of the four of them, sleeping, with Kyungsoo almost in his arm and Baekhyun sandwiched between them, Sehun laid on his front as he hugged the younger twin close. He grumbles, facepalming at his friend's antics.

 

(In the end he makes it his homescreen wallpaper but no one needs to know that.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's like a whole weight has been lifted off his shoulders, the senior manager taking the last of the files and along with it the whole team's burden. The project has finally ended, and so has his and his colleagues' misery; evident in the way everyone's shoulders sag in relief at the higher-ups' approval accompanying their tired smiles.

 

Stepping out of the company building earlier than he did the past few weeks now that his shifts are back to normal feels like taking a breath of fresh air, Jongin notes. He's reminded of his college days, when he used to be a student, handing in assignments after enduring months of fucked-up sleep routines and surviving on instant food.

 

Only this feels better. Because instead of an empty dorm, he'll be going home to his family.

 

And Kyungsoo.

 

There's a light skip in his steps, merry as he makes his way to his car. His new car, because he's tired of packed trains and missing them only to be late for work. Also for taking his sons to future trips, like he so promised.

 

But once he reaches the apartment block—his thoughts go downhill.

 

Of course, he'll have to tell Kyungsoo about the great news. But no more late shifts means Kyungsoo doesn't have to pick up Sehun and Baekhyun anymore, hence no staying at Jongin's unit to accompany the twins until Jongin comes home. And all in all – no more coming home to Kyungsoo and his sons.

 

No more of their laughter in the living room, no more Kyungsoo singing, no more seeing Kyungsoo doing his assignments as the twins do their homework.

 

No more of his home-cooked dinner too..?

 

His steps slow in the middle of the hallway leading to his apartment, feet suddenly heavy. Sure Kyungsoo lives only a few doors down but it won't be the same. Will this be the end?

 

 _There's nothing going on between us_ , he had said to Chanyeol back during their camping trip. He sighs, because it's true. And because there's nothing, he has no right to have Kyungsoo all to himself and his kids. Kyungsoo's not his.

 

He braces himself to face Kyungsoo once he's on his apartment doorstep, knowing the male is home with his children, the latter having texted him prior.

 

But instead of Kyungsoo answering the door, it's—

 

It's..Baekhyun.

 

With hair tied literally on top of his head – like a baby pineapple – and bangs tucked away from his face too, held firmly in place by a butterfly hairclip. And is that..flour on his cheeks?

 

“Daddy!” he shrieks, immediately clinging to him.

 

Before he can ask what they were doing that has him all messy like this, Sehun also comes running to him, hair also pushed away from his forehead with multiple clips, all adorned with colourful butterflies, remnants of choco rice clinging onto the skin around his mouth, even on his nose.

 

“What in the world..?”

 

“Baekkie and Hunnie make cake with Soo-hyung!” Sehun gushes excitedly, pulling on his pants to get him to the kitchen.

 

“Cake? For who? Am I missing something?”

 

Baekhyun giggles, jumping. “For you, Daddy!”

 

They're making a cake, for him? Wow he's so touched he doesn't know what to say—

 

“Baekkie, Hunnie?” Kyungsoo's voice echoes through the apartment, and they all snap their head in the direction of the kitchen. “Who's at the door?”

 

The male emerges and Jongin's jaw drops.

 

A yellow apron with penguin prints hugs his petite frame, definitely _not_ complementing the fluffy, _mismatched_ oven mitts on his hands. A pair of round glasses sit askew on his button nose, and much like the twins, his hair is pulled up and away from his face with colourful butterfly clips.

 

The suitcase in Jongin's hand drops onto the floor the same time wooden ladle in Kyungsoo's hand does.

 

It triggers a reaction almost instantly. Kyungsoo screams, running and pushing past Jongin before he can compose himself, out of the apartment and straight back to his own across the hall.

 

“Kyungsoo, wait!” but he's too late, the slam of the other male's door loud in the empty corridor, making the family flinch.

 

Well.

 

“.. _What_ just happened?”

 

 

 

 

“Daddy you scared him!” Baekhyun accuses, lips jut out in a pout.

 

“What did _I_ do?” he says in indignant. He looks at Sehun for help but the boy is glaring at him too.

 

“It was supposed to be a sur..surprise! Soo-hyung said Daddy said Daddy's extra work is going to finish so we wanted to surprise Daddy..”

 

“Baek, the surprise was ruined the moment you guys told me you were making cake for me at the door.”

 

“..Oh,” Sehun says.

 

“Then why Soo-hyung ran?” Baekhyun fiddles with the hairclip.

 

Jongin chuckles, “I think he's shy that I saw him like that,” the memory of the image makes him smile.

 

“But whyy, Soo-hyung's cute!” Baekhyun pulls Sehun close, “Like Baekkie and Hunnie!”

 

Another bout of chuckles escape him as he shakes his head. “He was. Is.”

 

He stares at the mess in the kitchen, a fond look settling in his eyes.

 

“Say, why don't we call him over? We need to finish my cake, don't we?”

 

And they did. Kyungsoo comes back, red in the face and hair brushed to normal – Jongin sighs dejectedly at that – and the three continue to bake whilst Jongin washes up and watched the TV, not allowed anywhere near the kitchen.

 

The cake is decorated by Sehun and Baekhyun, resulting in a mess of colours and sprinkles and icings and fruits. But the taste is as heavenly as all of Kyungsoo's cookings. He makes sure to voice this to a still blushing Kyungsoo.

 

The other man leaves as soon as he comes, taking home some slices for himself per Jongin's request and he mourns at that. Their little celebration could've lasted longer.

 

 _It would've_ , he thinks, _if things were different and I could stop him and hold his hand, hug him in place.._

 

 _If things were_ different _._

 

The night is spent lying in his bed, deep in thought. Thoughts that had been brewing far too long, not given attention to because of work and kids, but now is sorted. And by the time the clock strikes 3 in the morning, Jongin knows he's ready. _They're_ ready.

 

There's no better person for him, for his kids. Kyungsoo's proven enough.

 

' _There's nothing going on between us_ ,' he had said.

 

It's time to change that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> comments?


End file.
